leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hecarim/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "Break their ranks and ride them down without mercy. Crush the living and feast on their terror." - Hecarim is a spectral fusion of man and beast, cursed to ride down the souls of the living for all eternity. When the Blessed Isles fell into shadow, this proud knight was obliterated by the destructive energies of the Ruination, along with all his cavalry and their mounts. Now, whenever the Black Mist reaches out across Runeterra, he leads their devastating charge, reveling in the slaughter and crushing the foe beneath his armored hooves. Shadow of War Born into an empire long since gone to dust and forgotten, Hecarim was squired to a legendary company of knights known as the Iron Order, a brotherhood sworn to defend their land. There he endured the harshest training imaginable, a punishing regime that schooled him to be a formidable warrior. As Hecarim grew to manhood, he mastered every form of combat and war-stratagem with ease. He quickly outstripped his fellow squires in mounted warfare, and the Knight Commander of the Iron Order saw greatness within the young man and recognized a potential successor. But as the years passed and Hecarim won victory after victory from the back of his mighty warhorse, the Knight Commander finally recognized a growing darkness within his lieutenant. Hecarim's thirst for wholesale slaughter and obsessive hunger for glory was eroding his honor and the Knight Commander knew the young knight must never become the master of the Iron Order. In his private chambers, he told Hecarim that he would not be his successor and though his lieutenant was furious, he bit back on his anger and returned to his duties. When the Order next rode to war, the Knight Commander found himself surrounded by enemies and isolated from his fellow knights. Only Hecarim could ride to his aid, but in a moment of rancor, he turned his mount away and left the Knight Commander to die. At battle's end, the surviving knights, oblivious to what Hecarim had done, knelt on the bloody ground and swore to follow him as their master. Hecarim rode to the capital, and met with , the king's general. Kalista recognized his exceptional nature, and when the king's wife was wounded by the poisoned blade of an assassin, she tasked the Iron Order with staying at the king's side while she sought a cure. Hecarim accepted, but being given what he perceived to be a menial task planted a seed of resentment. Hecarim remained with the king as he descended into grief-induced madness. Gripped by paranoia, the king raged at those who sought to separate him from his dying wife and despatched the Iron Order to quell what he saw as dissent throughout his kingdom. Hecarim led the Iron Order in bloody suppressions of discontent, earning a dreadful reputation as a ruthless enforcer of the king's will. Villages burned and the riders of the Iron Order put hundreds to the sword. The kingdom was in darkness, and when the queen died, Hecarim spun falsehoods around the king, speaking of how he had uncovered the truth behind her death, seeking sanction to lead the Iron Order to foreign lands and earn yet more dark renown. Before he rode out, Kalista returned from her quest. She had found a cure for the queen's malady upon the legendary Blessed Isles, but was too late to save her. Horrified at what had become of the kingdom, Kalista refused to share what she had discovered and was imprisoned for her defiance. Hecarim saw an opportunity to win yet more favor and visited Kalista's cell. Promising to keep the king from any rash actions, Hecarim persuaded Kalista to reveal what she knew. Kalista reluctantly agreed and guided the king's fleet through the glamours veiling the Blessed Isles from sight. Hecarim led the ruined form of the king to the center of the magical island, where he met with its guardians and demanded their aid. The guardians offered their sympathies, but told the king his wife was beyond their help. Enraged, the king ordered Kalista to kill the guardians one by one until they relented. Kalista refused and stood between the king and the island's inhabitants. Hecarim recognized a crossroads in his life and made a decision that would damn him for eternity. Instead of supporting Kalista, he drove a through her back and commanded the Iron Order to slay the inhabitants of the Blessed Isles. Hecarim and his warriors slaughtered the guardians until a finally led the king to what he sought - the secret to resurrecting his wife. But when the queen returned to life she was a horror of decayed meat and maggot-ridden flesh who begged to be allowed to die once more. Repulsed at what he had done to his beloved wife, the king enacted a spell to end their lives and bind them together for all eternity. His conjuration was successful, but unwittingly empowered by the many potent magical artifacts stored on the island, its power was increased a hundredfold. A hurricane of black mist surrounded the king, spreading across the island and killing everything it touched. Hecarim abandoned the king to his doom and led the Iron Order back to their ships, killing all in their path as the spirits of those slain by the black mist arose as undying wraiths. One-by-one, the knights were dragged down into undeath until only Hecarim remained. As uncontrolled sorcery filled him, he and his mighty steed were fused together in a monstrous abomination that reflected the true darkness of his soul. Howling in rage, the titanic beast known as the Shadow of War was wrought in an agonizing transformation, a brazen monster of fury and spite. The sins of his former life were heightened by the maelstrom of dark magic, birthing a creature of endless malice and terrifying power. Now Hecarim is bound to the Shadow Isles, patrolling its nightmare shores and killing all before him in a mockery of his former duty. And when the Black Mist reaches beyond the Shadow Isles, he and the of the Iron Order ride with him to slaughter the living in the memory of glories long passed. |-| 1st= "You don't understand... the shadows will consume us all... " - Former Demacian Commander Since his first sighting on the northwestern shores of Valoran, the towering, armored specter known as struck a chilling fear into the hearts of all who laid eyes upon him. No one had ever seen anything like his titanic, ethereal form before, and the mystery of his sudden arrival was deeply unnerving. When Hecarim began to march eastwards, leaving a trail of desolate, lifeless ground behind him, the villagers of the plains fled their homes for the safety of nearby Demacia. In the city's now-overcrowded taverns, rumors about this inhuman phantom spread in hushed whispers. Some claimed that he was the vengeful shade of an ancient warrior, intent on destroying all living beings; one man insisted that they had seen him leading an entire legion of ; others still believed him to be the creation of some hateful necromancer. One Demacian commander, seeking to dispel the terror that had gripped the city, assembled a few of his finest soldiers and rode out to turn back or destroy Hecarim. The commander led his soldiers to stand in Hecarim's path and braced for his assault. As the apparition bore down on them, an overwhelming sensation of dread gripped the warriors. The men, frozen in fear, could only scream as the ghostly titan them down, them apart and trampling them beneath his iron . Hecarim turned to the crippled, cowering commander and uttered a chilling statement: "This is merely the beginning. No mortal army can withstand the might of the Shadow Isles". With that, Hecarim departed, resuming his grim march. Driven to insanity by his nightmarish experience, the commander stumbled back to Demacia, where his dire warnings were dismissed as the ravings of a madman. While Hecarim's origin and intent were still a mystery, his destination became clear when he reached the Institute of War and, in a voice both ominous and commanding, demanded entry into the League of Legends. Previous Splash Art North America= Hecarim OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Hecarim |-|China= Hecarim OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Hecarim Patch History ** Damage amplification per stack reduced to 5% from 10%. * ** Minimum base damage reduced to from . ** Maximum base damage reduced to from . ;V9.6 * ** Now deals 10% increased damage per stack. * ** Recall no longer uses the base skin's recall audio. ;V9.4 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V8.16 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.7 * ** Heal increased to 30% from 20%. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 66 from 58. ** Base armor increased to 36 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.17 * ** Duration no longer ticks down during charge. * ** Flee duration changed to from 1 second at all distances. * ** VO is now more audible. * ** *** VFX no longer ends prematurely after receiving the second stack. ;V7.11 * ** Stomp can no longer be reused if his initial target dies during the stomp animation. ;V7.1 * ** Can no longer critically strike structures. ;V6.20 * ** The basic attack component of Devastating Charge can now critically strike, in line with similar abilities such as . ;V6.15 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 58 from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V6.14 * General ** Headless Hecarim's smoke effects no longer stutter. ;V6.12 * ** 's spectral riders are once again visible. Still spooky, though. ;V6.7 * General ** Adjusted splash artwork for . ;V6.5 * ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to multiplicative from additive. ** distance increases with the distance traveled by Hecarim over the duration. *** Knockback distance changed to 250 - 450 from 300. ** Buff bar displays knockback level and speed. ** Fixed a bug where Devastating Charge would move Hecarim while rooted. ;V6.2 * General ** Fixed a bug where Hecarim lost 's effects right after casting ;V5.24 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 599. ** Health growth reduced to 90 from 95. * ** . * ** Hecarim is while active. ;V5.23 * Stats ** Base mana reduced to from . ** Mana growth increased to 40 from 37. ;V5.22 * Stats ** Base mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 37 from 40. ;V5.11 * ** Bonus attack damage value check frequency increased to every seconds from every 1. * ** Bonus movement speed stacking changed to additive from multiplicative. ;V5.9 * ** Damage to monsters increased to 100% from 66 ** Mana cost increased to from . ;V5.7 * Stats ** Base health regen reduced to 7 from . ** Base mana regen reduced to from . ;V5.1 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Healing cap against minions/monsters increased to from . ;V4.13 * ** Bonus attack damage increased to % of bonus movement speed from %. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 20 from 16. ;V4.1 * ** Amount healed is now correctly 20% instead of . ;V3.9 * ** Mana cost changed to from 25 at all ranks. ;V3.8 * ** If the target is beyond narrow terrain Hecarim will leap over it to reach them. * ** Dealing + damage at end location. ** Spectral rider base damage increased to from ** Spectral rider AP ratio increased to from . ;V3.5 (Balance update) * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V3.03 * ** Base damage increased to from . * ** Healing changed to 20% at all ranks from . ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 14 at all ranks. ** Fixed a tooltip error that displayed more damage was actually dealt. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ** Base attack damage increased to 59 from 56. ** Attack damage per level increased to from 3. ;V1.0.0.149 * ** Fixed a bug where colliding with enemy turrets would take aggro. ;V1.0.0.144 * ** Collision updated to be more responsive when hitting enemies. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 25% from 0%. *** Maximum bonus movement speed and distance required unchanged. * ** Flee speed increases based on how close enemies are to Hecarim. ;V1.0.0.140 * ** Damage to minions increased to 66% from 50%. * ** Travel distance for full charge reduced. ;V1.0.0.138 * (Innate) ** Hecarim ignores unit collision and gains attack damage equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. * (Q) ** Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. * (W) ** Hecarim deals magic damage to nearby enemies for a short duration. Hecarim gains health equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. * (E) ** Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack knocks the target back and deals additional physical damage based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. * (Ultimate) ** Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a line. Hecarim creates a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage to nearby enemies, causing them to flee in terror. }} Category:Hecarim Category:Champion history